


Look at You Go

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But it's very true, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kinda a sickfic, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, There is a possibility of smut, They are called by both their names though as they don't really care about the name, i can't believe that's a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: When Lance took the extra shift at the ER on the Fourth of July for the third time in a row, he was counting on Pidge's yearly visit. What he didn't count on were Shiro and Keith and the confusion they added to his life, even if they were, in fact, his soulmates.





	1. Viento

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about nursing work and stuff so if this isn't accurate or completely wrong forgive me. Soulmate AU where you hear the first thing your soulmate thinks of you and they hear your first thought about them, and it's also written like a tattoo on your skin from the time you're born! Enjoy! (Also not beta 'd since I don't have a reader... find me at @fallingmistinthedark on tumblr!)

Lance hated his job at times like this. He'd been working for ten hours straight and they'd placed him in the ER to do his extended hours this week. Don't get him wrong. He really did love his job. He did not, however, love it when it was Fourth of July and at least five guys (drunk out of their asses) had come in after trying to shove and/or shoot a firework where it didn't belong. One was still sleeping off his sedative they used after they realized that A) something was stuck up in there, and B) this guy wasn't drunk enough to just go in and get it out.

Which almost brought him to where he is now. A little after that, Pidge had come in, holding their arm after yet another failed Fourth of July experiment. Hunk trailed behind them, shooting Lance an apologetic look over Pidge's grimace. 

"Hello! How may I help you?" Lance said, practiced business charm on full capacity. He was already cranky, and Pidge generally made it worse with their teasing. You'd think they'd lighten up a little when they were in pain, but it actually became worse. 

"Cut the crap, Lance. I sprained something." Pidge managed through gritted teeth. 

"What was it this time, Hunk?" Lance said, directing his question a Hunk, because, for the sake of their friend's well-being, Hunk wouldn't tell him the smallest lie. After the first time, Lance learned not to listen to Pidge's small untruths. What they'd been doing when they got the injury mattered for him to be able to treat Pidge properly. 

"They wanted to see how far they would go if I jumped on the trampoline after they were already in it." Hunk admitted, a look of shame and guilt on his face. It was so bad Lance had t lean over the counter and pat his back to reassure him. 

"It's okay buddy. I'll get the, fixed right up. You know the drill with the form." Lance tells him, handing him the papers on the clipboard and one of the sunflower pens. Nyma probably left them here after her shift, too tired to remember she'd put it there. But the again, they'd also been short on pens. Maybe she'd lost the Rock Paper Scissors tournament for whose job it was to get new pens for the patients to use. 

Lance lead Pidge back to the closest inspection station, and looked it over. "Jesus, Pidge. You're like, what, 60 pounds? What were you thinking?" Lance hissed out, gently taking their elbow in his hands. It didn't look broken. 

"Shut up. It was for Science!" Pidge retorted, eyeing him keenly through their glasses. "But your mind couldn't comprehend that, I forgot." They finished, adding a quip to it. Lance sighed, successfully keeping his irritation in check. 

"I am a nurse. What more do you want from me?" Lance replied, moving their lower arm around a bit. Their face contorted in pain, but that confirmed they hadn't broken their arm. 

"A PhD in astrophysics like you said you wanted in high school." Pidge said, brow raised at him. 

"I said I wanted to do that after I got enough money to pay off my student debt and enough for at least another year of school if I went back. I'm getting there, Pidge." 

"Instead of 'I have crippling depression' with you it'd be 'I have crippling student debt'." Pidge laughs, keeping their arm still while Lance gives them a sling. 

"True. Very true. Now, what aren't you going to do again?" Lance asks, eyeing Pidge with the same look he learned from his mother. 

"Have Hunk see how far I'll go if he jumps on a trampoline while I'm on it?" Pidge asks, batting their eyelashes hopefully like they weren't sure it was the right answer. Lance lightly swats their knee, a smile appearing. This visit had gone much better than he'd expected.

"Correct." He grumbled, holding the curtain open and waving them out like a chauffeur. Pidge grinned, hopping of the table and walking back into the waiting room. It seemed Hunk already had the paper done and the bill obtained, and they left fairly quickly for the Fourth of July visit.

"Lance? We need you in station four." Rolo tells him about an hour later, about two hours away from the end of his shift. 

"Got it." Lance replies, heading over to join the nurse already at station four. It's about another hour before Lance is allowed out of that station, and the patients allergic reaction had subsided and they were stable. Their family met his exit with a hopeful gaze, and he smiled at them, giving them the thumbs up. They smiled, eyes showing their thanks for him. He'd almost reached the sliding doors for his five minute breath of fresh air when he saw him. 

_This one can't run away_ Lance thought, taking in the guy in the wheelchair, a cast on his leg. The other guy's longer black hair and dark eyes along with the cast and wheelchair made him stand out. Lance felt a small sting, making him look down at the writing across his wrist as it flared bright red, spelling, 'Who the living fuck?'. Lance gasped, looking at the guy in the wheelchair who turned to fix a glare on him. Another sting came on his other wrist, the words, 'Is that him? He's cute' flaring up a deep purple. _Where did that come from?_ Lance blinked and observed the area around him again. He almost hadn't the seen the guy pushing the wheelchair, a tall well-built man with a scar across his nose, a kind smile, and a streak of white in his black hair. 

"Well, it looks like we're going over there then, Keith." The taller one spoke, glancing down at the angry looking guy in the wheel chair. Lance thought about running, he really did. He doubted that the taller guy would leave Keith. 

"You promised this would only take us a few minutes, Shiro." Keith responded bitterly. Shiro chuckled, ruffling the other's hair with affection as Lance watched. God, why did he want Shiro to do that to him. 

"And it will. This will only take a few seconds longer." Shiro promised, and they both kept quiet when they thought he'd hear them. They stopped in front of where he leaned on the wall to the entrance, both he and them watching each other. 

"Hey." Lance said, getting the feeling that neither of them actually wanted to speak first.

"Hi! My name's Shiro!" That's when Lance noticed the metallic arm. He didn't care, but it made him wonder what Shiro had been through.

"I kn- I mean, nice to meet you!" Lance replied, quickly trying to cover up his slip. Shiro smiled, one meant just for him. That did not do good things to his speech pattern. "M' Lance" 

"Keith." Keith said shortly, not quite meeting Lance's eyes when he looked at him, though Lance did see a spot of red on his cheeks, which made him quite proud.

"Are you a nurse here, Lance?" Shiro asked, gesturing at his scrubs and the stethoscope around his neck. 

"Duh." Lance replied, lamely, kicking off the wall and heading for the door. "You guys should probably get to that appointment. Dr.Holt doesn't take too kindly to arriving late. And he's very thorough, so you'll be in there at least an hour, Keith. Just ask around for Lance. I'm probably going to be in the cafeteria."

"Why?" Keith called after him. Lance waved him off.

"Shift ends soon." Lance said simply, leaving them both behind him as he went back to work. 

Lance tried concentrating back on work, he really did, but it was hard, and when Rolo noticed his newly colored wrists, he'd sent Lance to do the desk and strictly the desk, bless his greatness at being the senior Nurse here. 

Once his shift had ended, he'd changed out of his scrubs in the bathroom and relegated himself to the cafeteria, doing little other than listening to music, texting Pidge for their dog's Fourth of July outfit since he probably wouldn't get to the barbecue on time, or at all, if they wanted to spend the time with him.

He'd zoned out at the point they came down, so he didn't notice them until Shiro lightly tapped his shoulder. 

"Lance? We're done." Shiro told him, steeping aside to reveal a slightly disgruntled Keith.

"Yeah, yeah." He says, waving him off as he turns his phone off and stands up, straightening his shirt that did not need to be straightened. "We're getting coffee."

"Do we get any say in this?" Shiro asks, tilting his head in a way that Lance finds vaguely cute. Turning so he doesn't have to look at them again for at least a minute, he shakes his head.

"Nope."


	2. Niebla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to know Shiro and Keith... though Shiro is great straight off, he finds he'll have to earn Keith's trust. He can work with that. 
> 
> They navigate working out the bonds between them, with some unlikely results.
> 
> Sorry this is so so late! School got more time consuming and I got a huge writers block that wouldnt let me be happy with anything I wrote, but I finally got this chapter done! Thank you for those that waited for it, and again, I am so so sorry! Anyways, I'm off for a while and with the writers block hopefully gone for a while I'll finish this first part! (Yes, there will a second part in this same AU, if you want it, that is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I'd just read the True Love or Something series by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee so blame them for the Shakespearean thing, and I did not by any means mean to copy their work, so if it is too close, please tell me and I will edit it to be (more) original!

Lance was hit with the refreshing cool air of the coffee shop's air conditioning, shutting his eyes in his relief. It was hot outside, and while Lance appreciated it most of the time, he was wearing the scrubs with the long sleeves because the hospital tended to get cold at night. Lance opened his eyes, searching through the coffee shop, but when he didn't see Shiro and Keith he scanned the available tables, finally choosing one that looked like a generally unoccupied area in the corner, hidden from the front door by the fireplace(?). He, however, could see whoever came through the door, so he knew the exact moment a grumpy-looking Keith and a fondly exasperated Shiro made their way into the shop. 

He watched as they looked around before finally giving up and getting in the line. He observed them as they talked quietly, just low enough and far enough away that he couldn't hear anything they said. As the line moved up they disappeared behind the fireplace wall thing (again, he wasn't sure what the purpose of this particular piece of architectural design was for, but for now, he was eternally grateful for it as he prepared himself for what was to come) before reappearing barely two minutes later. 

He fidgeted in his seat, his restlessness getting the best of him. Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets to mess around with the keys he had there. They put his mind to rest for now, but did little to console him when Shiro finally spotted him after they had ordered. 

"Lance! Didn't see you when we got in." Shiro greeted, Keith trailing after him with a slightly better expression on his face. Lance offered a small smile in return, mind shutting down when he needed it most. This is why he couldn't obtain nice things. Like a life, for instance.

"I know." 

"You're a weird one." Keith spoke up, sitting in the chair right across from his while Shiro chose the seat next to Keith and diagonal from Lance. 

"Says the boy wearing a shirt that is no doubt quoting one of Shakespeare's greatest insults." Lance said, eyes skimming over the shirt once again. _There's no more faith in thee than in a stewed prune_ it read, both entertaining and crying him in that while Keith tried to act cool, he was probably a huge nerd. Not probably, it was almost definite at the way he put his thumb between his teeth in response.

"Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?" Lance recites, grin forming on his face. Keith huffs, placing his hands on the table.

"I do bite my thumb, sir." Keith recites back, a smirk of his own growing. It's a good expression on him, Lance decides. 

"Do you bite your thumb at _me_ , sir?" Lance replies, catching Shiro's shocked but somehow grateful expression. 

"Is the law of our side if I say 'Ay'?" Keith asks a bewildered Shiro, who looks like he's grasping at straws. Lance mouths no and Shiro shrugs, answering Keith with a short, pointed, 

"No." Lance mock-claps, making Shiro smile. 

"Damn." Keith mutters, breaking character and making Lance exclaim in mock-disappointment. 

"C'mon man, you ruined it just as it was getting good!" A worker calls Shiro and Keith's names, so Shiro goes to get the drinks, effectively leaving Keith and Lance alone.

"Nerd." Lance snorts, watching Keith as he scoffs.

"Oh please, I didn't start the recitation line for line of Romeo and Juliets opening scene." Keith shoots back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm the oldest and we all had to memorize the first scene in Romeo and Juliet because we all had the same teacher somehow who hated us all so the oldest of us pretty much have it all memorized." Lance responded, once again stuffing his hands in his pockets to occupy them since they'd gotten fidgety again. 

"You have a lot of siblings?" Keith asks, sounding almost awed at the concept. Shiro sits back down, handing what looks like pure black coffee to Keith. Lance coughs at the thought of black coffee. Keith looks up from where he's putting the lid onto the steaming cup, looking vaguely refreshed just from the smell.

"Yeah, but how in the hell can you drink your coffee black, of all the things to do with coffee?" Lance asks, sounding almost scandalized. Keith shrugs, taking a small sip. 

"I don't know. Is that a bad thing?" Keith asks, and he sounds just so genuine with the question that Lance offers a small smile and a chuckle. 

"No. I just like mine very sugary." 

"Speaking of which, did you get anything, Lance, because I can totally get you something..." Shiro tells him, sounding mildly concerned about it. Lance laughs it off, shaking his head when his name gets called. His younger bother Aaron meets his gaze with a look of being so completely, utterly dead inside, since he's working on the Fourth of July and he can't complain about it since h has college to pay off. Lance chuckles as Aaron hands him his 'favor drink'. When any of his siblings call in a favor, they know what they're getting themselves into, and Lances requirement for the last time Aaron had called in a favor of him, he'd asked for a coffee. 

"Thanks, bud." Lance says as he takes it off Aaron's hands. Aaron just sighs and mutters something about 'stupid brother just because he watched my stupid cat one stupid time'. That makes him laughs as he heads back to Shiro and Keith, licking the whipped cream off the top of the lid. This hot chocolate has been especially made for him with one third whipped cream and thick drizzles of both chocolate and caramel drizzles. 

"You're going to die of diabetes." Keith tells him as he sits down, but Lance rolls his eyes, taking a large chunk out of his available whipped cream in one decisive flick of his tongue. That Keith may or may not have followed the path of with a light dusting of red on his cheeks. 

"So, anyways, please ignore what just happened. That was Aaron, my younger brother whose current interests are fantasizing about what it would be like to be dead and his cat." Shiro and Kieth look infinitely more curious and mildly confused, so Lance just waves it off with a, "He's in college." Shiro nods with a look of deep understanding and Keith shivers, like college was not pleasant in any way.

"Does this happen a lot or...?" Shiro asks, glancing between the counter and Lance a few times before his eyes settle on Lance. 

"No. My siblings have learned by now. Anyways, what did you guys want to ask me? We can do this 20 Questions style if you'd like." Lance tells them, taking another chunk out of his whipped cream. Keith glances at Shiro, shrugging when Shiro looks his way for help. 

"I guess. Whatever works for you." Shiro says, so Lance chuckles and sets his drink down, using his other arm to make a wide 'be my guest' gesture.

"Then please, by all means, hit me." Lance says, taking another chunk of his whipped cream. Keith observes him doing that with a somewhat disgusted look, but doesn't say anything further about his drink choice. "With your questions, that is." He adds, and Keith snorts and little and rolls his eyes at Lance's addition. 

"What's your favorite color?" Shiro asks, starting the questions off with a relatively simple question. Lance can appreciate that.

"Blue." Lance answers, taking out a pen to doodle on the back of his white paper coffee cup with. 

"Favorite book?" Keith asks, and Lance looks up in surprise, before smiling and saying, "The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane."

"Why?" Shiro asked, sounding genuinely interested. Most people just asked why out of mild curiosity, but Shiro sounded like he really did want to. "That's gonna cost you a question." Lance says, and Keith and Shiro consult for a moment, before they both nod. Sighing, Lance thinks for a long moment about what he wants to say.

"I like how not only you, but also the self-aware China rabbit go through the emotional journey together. I like how he hardens his heart each time he loses someone to relearning how to love with every new person. He builds walls, and he can't help but to let them down and be affectionate with the people he ends up with. A lot like a lot of people now, right?" Lance explains, and shrugs, taking the last of the whipped cream and a tentative sip of the still-hot hot chocolate. Keith looks surprised at the depth of his answer, and Lance is secretly smug at that, though he doesn't let the smirk onto his face. That'd just ruin the moment. 

"Why did you go into nursing?" Shiro asks before taking a drink of his own coffee. Lance thinks about that, sipping at his hot chocolate. 

"To make money before going back into school for what I really wanted to do, which is astrophysics, while also helping people. Plus, it's cool to know I can use these skills to potentially save someone's life, ya know?" Lance told them, smiling at a black haired kid running a little ahead of his disgruntled black haired father to look into a store window across the street. 

"Astrophysics?" Keith asks, and Lance winks at him, laughing at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on Keith's face after. "It'll cost ya." Lance reminded him, and they both nodded, not even looking at each other this time. 

"Yup! I've always really liked science and space, so, I thought, why not just... find something that mashes the two together? Plus, it's easier for me to understand than most people, and I, uh, really enjoy learning about it." Lance answered, watching the two as they looked to think to each other for a moment and glance each other's way. 

"Uh, guys, can I ask a question?" Lance asked suddenly, startling the two. They hadn't really expected him to, but nodded. "How did Sir Mullet there break his leg?" Lance asked, a shit-eating grin on his face. Keith immediately went bright red and Shiro burst out laughing. 

"My mom had an early July 4th gathering, and Sir Mullet, as you so creatively named him, got the bright idea after he'd had a few drinks to climb the roof and set off the fireworks from there. Now, he can climb anything, but the reason he fell off wasn't that. He forgot fireworks made a big sound, so the sound startled him and he fell back. I watch him, knowing he's going to fall flat on his ass, and here he are. And he didn't break it, he just sprained it really badly," Shiro finally gets out after calming down a bit, Keith's glare getting stronger the whole time. "Oh, and it wasn't that tall of a roof, so that's probably the only reason it didn't break. Also there was a bush, so he probably got really really lucky. Never do that again, Keith, okay?" Lance was wheezing he was laughing so much at this point. Because of this, Lance could tell Shiro was having a hard time holding back more laughter. 

"Do you have any footage of it happening? Please tell me you do. That would make my day!" Lance laughed, finally calming down enough to take a drink from his cooled cocoa. 

"Sadly, that's with my mom, since she didn't trust me with it. She insisted on Keith's dignity's behalf," Shiro told him, and Lance burst out laughing again, almost spewing cocoa on them. Keith looked like he wished for death to take him at this point, so Lance rushed over and gave him a hug. 

Keith stiffened, and Lance let go, amusement gone. "Oh shit, I forgot to ask, is that okay? I know with some it isn't, but I didn't think. I'm sorry," Lance told Keith as he went back to his chair. When he looked back at Keith, Keith's face was filled with an almost shy shock. 

"Uh, yeah, I'm just not really used to that. You're fine," Keith told him, voice tiny. Lance smiled at the cute display in front of him. Shiro looked to be enjoying it as well. 

"Congratulations Lance! You're now a part of the few people to have ever made Keith blush and/or act shy!" Shiro told him in a fake comentator's voice. "And, if you were wondering, you're a part of the 'and' category." Keith blushed, presumably for the second time, and Lance just about died. It was unbearably adorable, and Lance had a feeling that that sort of thing was only going to get progressively cuter as time went on. 

"When did the first time happen?" Lance asked, feeling cheated out of seeing the first time. 

"It was after you went inside the first time we met. Keith just generally glares at people, but as soon as you went back inside he looked up at me with the cutest blush and said,'How can I be this lucky?'," Shiro told him, winking, "And to be fair, I was thinking the same thing."

And that was the true moment Lance died and ascended to heaven, getting a cute blush from one soulmate, and getting a compliment from another, when they both looked like gods. (The hot kind, not the scary kind.)

From then on, it was easier to talk with them, and he even got both of them to laugh once, when Keith came around he found ti really nice talking to him too. When they all got ready to leave (Lance had to get ready for his own family's barbecue soon) Shiro and Keith waited for him outside. 

"Oh wait! I forgot to give you guys my number, didn't I?" Lance asked, quickly scrounging in his pocket for a pen, before one was offered to him by Keith. Lance smile at him, "May I? Write it on your wrist?" Keith nodded. 

"Uh, Lance, we had something else. But thank you for remembering!" Shiro rushes out. Lance smiles up at him, even though he's most likely visibly confused. "Could we, uh, kiss you?" Lance is in the middle of writing the last number when his bran shot-circuits, and the unfortunate 1 turns into a weird 4. 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anybody catch me putting two of my other more written characters in here? (seraph of the end, lol)


End file.
